Unforgivable
by fanjimmy
Summary: Jimmy was sent to prison for a crime that he didn't commit. Now that he's free, will he ever forgive the people who testified against him?
1. My Hellish Life

Emptiness. That's what I'm felling right now. Emptiness. But I suppose you would feel that way too if you were locked up in a top secret prison cell the government made just for incredibly vicious people and being stuck here for just over a year. That's right, you read right, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius is locked in jail cell for a crime I didn't commit. But then again, you might know about me know. A year ago I was tall, with short brown hair, instead of my usual curl and I had lots of muscles. But now, when you look at me you would think that I was an old man. Because of this hellish place my hair was turned pure white. I also lost a lot of weight and had not grown at all.

But do you know what's worse then being in a cramped jail cell when all they give you is a piece of stale bread and water in a chipped bowl because of crime I didn't commit? The charge is for murder. Yes! They locked me up for the murder of my old crush, Betty Quinlin and fifty other people. But there is something that hurts deeper than the beatings they give us or the incredibly hard chores they make us do. Do you know what it is? It's the fact that your so- called family and friends believed you did the crime and testified against you. Goddard, my best friend in the whole world believed that I did it. Even my then baby brother, Andrew, didn't believe. I know what you're thinking. How could I tell that a little baby didn't believe me? That's an easy question to answer. When he looked at me at my trial, he threw me a glare that still haunts me to this day. That's one of the things that will be burned in my memory. No one in the town of Retroville believed me.

Till this day I still can see the hatred in the eyes and in their words in my nightmares. I wake up and I know I've been screaming because my throat is always sore. There were some times that I believed that I actually did the crime. But then my common sense comes back to me and says that I am innocent.

How could they do this to me? I'm only fifteen and they trialed me as an adult and sent me here to live out the rest of my days. When they sent me here they took all of my gadgets so I couldn't escape and I feel more empty because without my gadgets I feel like I'm nothing.

As the months go past I keep replaying the event that put me here on the first place.

_I was in my lab working on my new jetpack when my emergency alarm went off on my computer. It said that Professor Calamitous has stolen a nuclear- power generator and about to destroy the Retroville city hall with the big laser he powered with the generator in his lab. _

"_Calamitous. How come you couldn't about to destroy the world when I'm at school?" I asked to myself as I got in my rocket and headed for Calamitous's lab. As I was getting in Goddard whimpered. _

"_Sorry boy, you can't come. You need to rest. You were up all night helping me with my jetpack."_

_Goddard whimpered but followed my orders. I opened up the roof of the lab and blasted threw the day. I landed in the back of Calamitous's backyard and sneaked into the basement, which was his lab. As I entered the lab, I saw the massive laser pointing at a retractable ceiling and, as I got closer, I heard Calamitous talking to himself._

"_Killing the citizens of Retroville will make the world take notice of me and they will pay me lots of… uh… what's that word," he said while hitting his head lightly._

_I jumped behind him and said "Money."_

"_Yes! That's the word thank you," he turned around and said "JIMMY NEUTRON!"_

"_Nice to see you to Calamitous. Now stop this before I hurt you," I said raising my fist in the air as a threat._

"_I would love to do whatever you say but I'm afraid my associate will have some problems with that," he said and snapped his fingers. _

_I instantly felt someone grab me from behind tightly. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Beautiful Gorgeous was the person who attacked me. _

"_Good job, daughter," he said and went back to his controls. He pushed one button and _

_the countdown started._

"_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4…" _

"_You won't get away with this Calamitous," I said struggling to get out of the strong grab Beautiful Gorgeous trapped me in._

"_I've got news for you, Neutron. I already have," he said smirking at me as the retractable roof opened up._

"…_3, 2…"_

"_NO," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I tried with all my strength to break free of the grab one last time, only to have my tries in vain. _

"_!."_

_The laser powered up and shot out towards the city hall. I heard and heard the big impact of the laser. I cried a little because I knew I let a lot of people down and let people die. I was so overcome with emotion that I didn't even notice Beautiful Gorgeous give me a shot until I felt that I was about to pass out. I looked up to see Beautiful and Calamitous walking away with a smile on their faces while I heard a loud siren. I also heard the crash of glass then of voices then I heard silence._

_I came around to the feeling of someone smacking me on the cheeks._

"_Wake up you punk," came a really familiar voice._

_I slowly opened my eyes to see the face of Commander Baker. I smiled at him but he didn't return the smile. In fact, he scowled at me. _

"_What's wrong Commander Baker?"_

"_What's wrong is that you killed fifty- one people!"_

_I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What are you talking about?"_

"_WHAT I'M TALIKING ABOUT IS HOW YOU HAD AN UNDERCOVER LAB ALL THIS TIME AND KILLED FIFTY- ONE PEOPLE WITH IT!"_

"_I can't believe that you would think that I would do something like that. It was Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous. They killed all those people."_

"_Don't try to get out of this one Neutron. We found traces of the same substance the nuclear- power generator was made out of on you!"_

"_I was there to try to stop them from using it."_

"_We have Beautiful Gorgeous and Calamitous in custody, they can't possibly be behind this. You're lucky Neutron. If it was me being the judge, I would automatically send you to our special jail."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_There is an emergency court waiting for you so we can begin you trial for this horrible act."_

"_BUT IT WASN'T ME!"_

"_Shut up and walk in front of me punk!" he shouted again. _

_I got up from the bed I was sitting on and went ahead of Commander Baker. We walked out of the room into a white hallway. We followed the white hallway to the end of the hallway where there was a door. I opened the door and found myself in a huge courtroom where most of the people in the town were seated and when they looked at me they started to boo and throw things at me. _

_It was at least five minutes until the judge banged his gavel and called order to the courtroom. The judge was a short man with no hair and was very red in the face when he was looking at me with his dark beady eyes. _

_I looked around at the desk where I was stationed and found that there was no lawyer for me. I slowly raised my hands and asked, "Your honor. Where is my lawyer?"_

"_No one would be stupid enough to take your case, so you're your own lawyer. Now sit down and shut up!"_

_Other people agreed with him. I was a little worried but not really. I've read some law books and I thought I could defend myself._

"_Order! Order!" He turned to face me again and again his face was red when he did. "James Isaac Neutron, you stand before a jury of your peers for the crime of fifty- one counts of murder. How do you plead?"_

"_Not guilty," I said with confidence. I knew that the truth will set me free and I will be out in no time. _

_I was wrong on both counts._

"_Will the prosecutor please make his opening statement?"_

"_Thank you, your honor." I looked at the prosecutor and saw that he was a tall, young, handsome looking man with a head full of black hair and blue eyes. He turned and faced the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. I'm here to prove that this person, James Neutron is guilty of killing fifty- one people. I know that the people killed where dear to some of you if not all of you. So let's send this monster to jail where he belongs!"_

_After his speech everyone was clapping and agreeing with him. It took a good five minutes for everyone to stop clapping._

"_Prosecutor, you witness."_

"_I would like to call to the stand, Cynthia Vortex."_

_I had a smile on my face. Over the past three years, Cindy and I have become friends. I knew she would be on my side. But when she was walking to the witness stand, she glared at me. I'll never forget that glare. It's one of the things that haunt me in my dreams._

_The bailiff put a bible and raised it to her and said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do."_

"_Take a seat."_

_She took a seat and the prosecutor went over to talk to her. "Now Ms. Vortex. How would describe James?"_

_She turned to look at me with a smile. I thought it was a smile that said 'that I believe you' but I was wrong again._

"_I would describe him as being a big-headed, egotistical, know-it-all who only thinks of himself."_

"_Would you consider him evil and if so evil enough to kill all those people?"_

"_Yes to both of the questions."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. My so- called friend just said that I was evil. _

"_The prosecution rest," the prosecutor said with a smile. So when the prosecutor sat down I was going to ask some good questions. I stood up and was going to do my part for my innocence. _

"_Ms. Vortex, tell me who has saved the town countless times?"_

"_You have." _

"_Who has also saved you countless times?"_

"_You have." _

_I had a huge smile on my face. I felt like I had won the lottery. Surely, the citizens of Retroville wouldn't forget all the times I saved the town from destruction. But what Cindy said next I would never forget._

"_But all those times you saved us, it was your fault that we got in the situation in the first place."_

_That felt like a slap in the face for me. I couldn't believe that Cindy really wanted me to be guilty. I couldn't believe that all we went threw, that she wanted me to go to jail. I had to blink to hold back to the tears._

"_No more questions," I said in a low whisper and sat down at my desk._

"_You may sit down, Ms. Vortex," said the judge kindly._

_Cindy sat down and when she passed me, she glared at me again. The prosecutor stood up again and called his next witness._

"_I would like to call to the stand Ms. Elizabeth Folfax."_

_As with me and Cindy, over the years Libby and I have become friends. But what happened with Cindy I thought that Libby wouldn't be by my side. _

_For the first time, in this courtroom, I was right._

_She crossed me without looking me in the face, walked towards the witness stand, and the bailiff picked a bible and raised it to her and said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do."_

"_Take a seat."_

_Libby sat down and the prosecutor stood up and walked towards her.  
_

"_Ms. Folfax, would you consider James as an honorable and wonderful citizen of Retroville?"_

"_No."_

"_How would you consider him?"_

"_As a nuance that deserves to be in jail. His inventions that were supposed to help people only make people's lives worse. None of his inventions work. The only one that works is his robot dog," she said pointing to the back where I saw Goddard. She said that with venom in her voice._

_The prosecutor sat down and now it was my turn to ask questions. _

"_Ms. Folfax, I would like to state that some of my inventions work. And I would also like to state that you, yourself, have used some of my inventions and has it ever made your life bad?"_

_Libby sighed and said, "No."_

"_In fact, I made you some things and I see you use them everyday. Matter of fact, I see one of my inventions on you right now."_

_She looked down and saw that she had one of my inventions on her hip. It was a little box that looked a miniature stereo. I mad it so it sounded like a concert in her ear. It was purple and, of course, it had my infamous atom symbol. She looked at me and scowled. _

_I turned to the judge and said with a smile on my face, "No more questions."_

_The judge looked at me with a red face and turned to look at Libby and said sweetly, "You may sit down, Ms. Folfax."_

_Libby, again, walked without looking at me and sat down._

_The prosecutor stood up again and said, "I would like to call to the stand, Mr. Carl Wheezer."_

_I heard Carl stand up and turned to look at him. Like Libby, Carl passed him by without turning to look at him. But I had a huge smile on my face this time. If it was anyone of my friends that could have believed me, it was Carl. _

_But yet again, I was wrong. _

_Carl took the stand while the bailiff got the bible and raised it to him and said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do."_

"_Take a seat."_

_Carl sat down as the prosecutor walked over to him. _

"_Mr. Wheezer," he said very smoothly, "would you think that James is evil?"_

"_Yes."_

_It felt like another slap made contact with my face. It was one thing that Cindy and Libby didn't believe me, but Carl was my best friend from the beginning. I would think that he would believe me._

"_Would you consider him egotistical?"_

"_Very."_

"_How about a know-it-all?"_

"_More than egotistical."_

"_Selfish?"_

"_Always."_

_I couldn't believe what was happening. One of my best friends in the world just called me an egotistical, selfish, know-it-all. When the prosecutor sat down, it was my turn to ask the questions._

"_Mr. Wheezer," I said with a slight frown on my face, "tell me who has helped you with homework when you needed it the most?"_

_He looked down and said with a sigh, "You did."_

"_Who has given you money when you needed it?"_

"_You have."_

"_When you have a bad day at school and you needed someone to cry on, who was there?"_

"_You have."_

_I turned to look at the judge, "No more questions your honor." And I turned and sat in my desk._

_He again was red in the face when he looked at me then looked sweetly at Carl, "You may sit down now."_

_Carl again walked without looking at me. I still couldn't get over the shock that another one of my friends wanted me in jail. It wasn't until the prosecutor called his next witness that I stopped thinking. _

"_I call to the stand Mr. Sheen Estevez."_

_I jerked up quickly. Sure Sheen had his moments when he would get off track, but he was a great friend and thought that I could count on him. _

_Yet again I was wrong._

_Sheen, like Cindy, looked at me with a scowl. At that time I knew that none of my so-called friends want me innocent. In their eyes, I was a cold-blooded murder. Again I had to blink away the tears. The bailiff walked over, put a bible by Sheen and raised a bible to her and said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do."_

"_Take a seat."_

_Sheen sat down while the prosecutor stood up and walked over to him. "Mr. Estevez, would you consider James humane?"_

"_Absolutely not."_

"_How is he not humane?"_

"_On all of his experiments, he uses me and Carl as test subjects."_

"_On all of his experiments?" he asked with surprise._

"_On **all **of his experiments."_

_The prosecutor sat down with a smug grin on his face. Now it was my turn. _

"_Mr. Estevez, isn't true that I didn't force you or Mr. Wheezer to be test subjects for my experiments?"_

_Sheen sighed and said, "Yes."_

"_And isn't true that you like being my test subject for my experiments?"_

_He sighed again and said, "Yes."_

"_And isn't true, Mr. Estevez, that you like my inventions tremendously?"_

_He sighed again and said, "Yes."_

"_No more questions, your honor," I said with a smile on my face a mile wide. _

_The red faced judge turned to Sheen and said in a sweet voice, "You may sit down now, Mr. Estevez."_

_Sheen walked away without looking at me. The prosecutor stood up and with the same smug smile on his face, he said, "I call to the stand Hugh Neutron." My head jerked up. I knew that my father could be stupid sometimes, in fact all the time, but I have no doubt that my father will believe me. _

_Yet again I am wrong._

_Dad walked right by me and his face showed no emotion. The bailiff put the bible between him and my father and raised a bible to her and said "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do."_

"_Take a seat."_

_I still had my huge smile on my face as the prosecutor walked towards my father. "Mr. Neutron, you consider James responsible?"_

"_No."_

_The smile disappeared from my face. Something told me that my father, the person who has been there for me for years, didn't believe me. _

"_Do you believe that he is innocent?"_

"_No."_

_That felt like a punch had hit me in the stomach. I thought I had miss heard him but when I looked at the scowl on his face, I knew I heard right._

"_Do you think he should be sent to jail?"_

"_No," I let out a sigh of relieve "I think he should be killed!"_

_That did it. I let some of the tears I was holding back roll down my face. The prosecutor sat down, still with that smug smile on his face. I sat up and felt wobbly and when I talked, my voice felt scratchy and when he looked up he gave me a horrible scowl._

"_Mr. Neutron, who helped you plan and cook for Mrs. Neutron birthday recently?"_

"_You."_

"_Would you consider that responsible?"_

"_Yes," he said with a sigh._

"_Did I take care of Andrew when you and Mrs. Neutron were out?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you consider that irresponsible?"_

"_No."_

"_No more questions, your honor," I said without turning around to face the judge and sit in my desk. I rested my head in my hands and closed my eyes. My own father thought I was guilty of murder. Those words just kept replaying in my head and that horrible scowl he gave me. I heard the prosecutor get up and who he called next gave me new hope. _

"_I call to the stand Mrs. Judy Neutron."_

_I jerked up and saw my mother. I thought that if anyone could believe, it was my mother. I saw her scowl at me and knew I was wrong. The prosecutor stood up and walked towards her._

"_Mrs. Neutron, do you think that your son could commit such a heinous act?"_

"_That's not possible," she said and I let out a sigh of relief "my only son is just born and that man right there is a stranger to me," she said pointing at me._

_That was like someone grabbed a sharp knife and stabbed me in the heart. My own mother, the person whom I loved since birth and believed in me when no one else did, believed that I did this crime. I cried a little and didn't listen to any of the other questions the prosecutor asked my mother. I didn't look up until I heard the prosecutor sit down. I didn't feel like talking. So with a heavy heart, I looked up to the judge and said, "No questions," with a scratchy voice and went back into thinking. _

_I went quiet. I move until the judge asked the verdict, "How do you find the defendant?"_

_A middle-aged woman with a few strands of grey hair stood up and said, "We find the defendant guilty as charged."_

_I didn't react. I couldn't because I didn't feel anything. When I looked up, I saw that the judge was actually smiling since that first time I saw him. _

"_James Isaac Neutron, I sentence you to life in a top-secret prison. Guards take him away!" _

_Guards grabbed me from either side and dragged me to another door which eventually led me here._

Well that's my story. I know it's kind of depressing but it's the truth. I'm all alone in this world. No one tried to help me and everyone sent me to jail. I felt so deep in my memory that I didn't even notice my jail cell opened until two burly guys grabbed me and dragged me out of it. They dragged me into a huge white room that was at least the size of a basketball court. As I was dragged in I heard laughter. I looked up and saw Professor Calamitous and Beautiful Gorgeous in the middle and surrounded by at least twenty others all of whom having a nasty looking electric spear. As I looked closer I saw that Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl, my father, my mother, Andrew and Commander Baker tied up in the corner looking scared.

Finally Calamitous looked up and saw me. "So glad you can join us, Neutron. It's been over a year since we last saw each other." He then turned to look at the scared group of people that were once my family and friends. "See what your ignorance has done to your once proud hero. You've practically turned him into an old man. Bring him over to them!" he commanded the guards. They dragged me over to them and I saw their scared faces and heard their surprised gasps. It's true I had changed a lot and it's their entire fault!

"You see Neutron," said Calamitous "I brought you here so you could watch your friends and family…"

I quickly grabbed one of the guards electric spears, turned the dial up the max, aimed it at everyone and said "die!" I held the trigger and watch as Calamitous, Beautiful and the rest of the guards got electrocuted to death. And I soon passed out.


	2. The Hero Comes Back

Jimmy woke up to the feel of something he hadn't felt in such a long time. It took him a long time to finally tell what it was. It was something soft. To be more precise, it was a bed. He woke up and saw that he was in a large white room that looked like it was a hospital room. He turned to his left and saw a table with two chairs and he turned right and saw that he was face-to-face with Commander Baker.

As he looked on his face, he saw some emotions that he never thought he'd never see on the aging commander's face. It was sadness and a little regret. As he tried to talk to Jimmy, he could hardly find his voice.

"Hello, Mr. Neutron," he said sheepishly "it's great to see that you have woken up."

"Yes. It's great to be up," Jimmy said with no emotion.

"As commander of the B.T.S.O, I must apologize for the government's actions. And as retribution for this mistake, the government will give you two million dollars and you are free to go."

"What happened to Professor Calamitious, Beautiful Gorgeous and the rest of the henchmen?" Jimmy asked as if he didn't hear Commander Baker.

"You killed them. Using that much electricity on them electrocuted them."

Jimmy sat there looking at the wall in front of for, in his mind, eternity before Commander Baker said something to him.

"Some clothes are right by you in that chair. I'll be right outside this door, knock on the door when you are dressed and we can talk some more about your arrangements."

Commander Baker walked out of the room quietly while Jimmy got out of bed and got dressed. While he was getting dressed, he thought: 'What does he mean my arrangements?'

When he was done, he knocked on the door and Commander Baker walked into the room.

"Let's have a seat," he said while pointing over to the table and chairs.

They walked over to the table and chairs and sat down.

"As I said before, we will discuss your arrangements."

"What are you talking about?"

"The two million dollars will be an account just for you by the end of the day."

Jimmy nodded and Commander Baker went on.

"And because you're a genius, will be returning to school with the rest of your classmates and you will be staying with your parents."

At the mention of his parents and classmates Jimmy stiffened and said in a voice filled with hatred, "That won't be necessary. I plan on quitting school and live on my own."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," he said with a sigh, "Your parents are still your legal guardians. And to raise the town's pathetic test scores, the mayor signed a bill saying that it is required to complete high school."

When Jimmy heard that it looked like he didn't respond, but on the inside Jimmy was exploding.

'HOW DARE THEY TRY TO RUN MY LIFE?! I'VE BEEN HELL AND BACK BECAUSE OF THEIR POOR JUDGEMENT AND THEY STILL WANT ME TO FOLLOW THEIR STUPID RULES!'

Commander Baker came to him slowly, put a hand on his shoulder and said "Are you okay?"

When he put his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, Jimmy pushed it off violently.

"I'm fine," he said again in the voice of hatred.

Commander Baker looked down at his feet and said, "I'll take you to an underground train that will lead you to 'Retroville Station'."

Jimmy stood up and said, "Let's go."

They left the hospital room and went down the long hallway. While going down the hallway they saw the workers. All of them looked at Jimmy with a look of sadness. They all wanted to say something but they just couldn't find their voices.

They left the long hallway and went down several flights of stairs. Along the way, like the hospital, they found workers of B.T.S.O. looking sadly at Jimmy and, unfortunately like the hospital, the workers wanted to say something but couldn't find their voices. When they went down the last flight of stairs, they found themselves at an underground train station and a silver train that looked like a bullet train, on the tracks. When they got closer, Jimmy found two armed guards outside of the train door.

"These two will escort you throughout the train ride," said Commander Baker but Jimmy merely shrugged.

"And I'm truly sorry about all of this, will you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

Jimmy just got on the train without as much as a word to Commander Baker. After Jimmy got on, the two armed guards saluted Commander Baker and went on the train with Jimmy.

Throughout the whole train ride, Jimmy stayed quiet. The only thing he was doing was thinking while looking out the window.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. The only thing I wanted to do was forget about my so-called friends and family and the whole city of Retroville all together. Let's see, it's in the middle of October right now and I'm sixteen right now so I have two years. I swear that I'm not going to talk to anyone unless it's needed throughout those two years.'

He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice he was at the 'Retroville Station' until he heard the electronic voice of the train.

"Now at the 'Retroville Station."

After Jimmy heard that, he walked out of the train. The moment he got of the train he heard some clapping. He lifted up his head and found something surprising. It looked like the whole city of Retroville was at the train station waiting for Jimmy. Most held signs with things like, 'Welcome back, Jimmy' and 'We're so sorry.' Then out came the mayor of Retroville.

"James Neutron, for catching the real murderer of the mass murder of Retroville city hall, we award you the key to the city." After he said that, he reached behind his back and pulled out the key to the city. People applauded and seemed happy, but Jimmy didn't care. He just walked. The crowd of people separated to let him past. He walked past the mayor and the rest of the people until he reached his so-called friends and family. He stopped in front of them and gave them a horrible scowl. A scowl so cold, it gave them shivers down their spine, and walked away.

Judy walked up to him and said, "Don't you want a ride, honey?"

"Yeah," said Hugh "don't you want a ride, son?"

Jimmy stopped in mid-step, turned around and said with a voice filled with venom, "First off, no, I don't want a ride, Mrs. Neutron. Second, don't call me honey. Third, I only have to stay with you because it's the law. Once I hit eighteen, I'm out of here and never coming back. And lastly, I'm not your son, remember Mr. Neutron, your only son is that one in your wife's arms." After that Jimmy left the train station with one thing on his mind: 'I will make them all sorry they turned against me.'

* * *

I hoped you like this chapter. I'll try to get some more out there. 


	3. Schedule

Sorry it took so long. My firend, Riku's Gurl, would not let me finish.

* * *

After leaving the train station, Jimmy walked all the way to his house. It took him two hours but he made it. Along the way, some cars slowed down that were from the train station. As they slowed down near him, Jimmy sent them a nasty scowl and that sent them speeding away. He, also, met some of the people who had not made it to the train station. And, of course, they tried to talk to him and, of course, he ignored them all and pushed past them. In stead of going inside the house, he walked to the backyard to go into his lab.

As soon he as he stepped in the back, he was shocked to see the clubhouse was vandalized. The windows were broken in, the furniture was gone, VOX was broken, and it looked like someone tried to knock it down with something heavy because a few of the boards were broken in. Jimmy rushed over to see the damage more closely. He tried to rewire VOX, but the wires kept giving off sparks. So he let an angry sigh and went inside the house.

As he entered the house, he saw that his parents put up a banner that said, 'Welcome home, Jimmy' in big, red, bold letters with his atom symbol on the bottom of it. They also set his favorite food out on a long table.

"Looks like they were having a party for me," he said to himself.

A second later, Hugh came to the door at the sound of it opening. At seeing it was Jimmy, Hugh looked like he was scared to talk. He tried to open his mouth, but no words came out. Jimmy just scowled at him and walked up to his room, while Hugh sighed and went back into the kitchen. When Jimmy walked into his room, he noticed that his room was clean and his bed was made. It definitely wasn't the same way he left it. He went to the other side of the room, stood in front of the poster, pushed a few buttons and was sucked in through the secret passage that led to his lab.

He landed on the large bed he put there before he was arrested and looked around.

"Everything seems to be okay," he said to himself. "Only thing is that there is a layer of dust on everything."

He looked at the clock. It was eight o' clock and he was getting hungry. He walked over to the fridge and got out some bread, turkey, ham, and mustard and a can of Purple Flurp.

"Good thing I made the fridge vacuum-sealed."

He sat down, made a sandwich and ate it. After he ate it, he laid down on the couch (which produced a cloud of dust) and went to sleep. Next thing he knew, the alarm went off in his lab and he woke up with a start. He looked over to the big computer, where '7:00 am' were flashing on the big screen in big letters. So with very little energy, he went to his shower. He let the hot water roll down his body and savored the moment. After all, it's been just been over a year since he had a decent shower. After about half an hour he came out feeling much better and got some old clothes that were a little tight to wear. He looked at his mirror and ran a hand down his long, pure-white hair. After thinking for a minute, he went to one of his cabinet and pulled out a rubber band and put his white hear in a ponytail. After he checked himself in the mirror, he went out the door.

He walked slowly to school, along the way he saw a lot of people looking up at him; from their cars and in the street. But each time that happened he sent them a cold scowl and they went away. Finally he made the long way to school.

He opened the large metal doors and as soon as he entered, the large hallway went quiet. The crowed parted as soon as he came their way. He crossed the large hallway and went, straight into the school office.

The secretary head shot up and the sound of the door open and, upon seeing Jimmy, it went straight back down to her work. Jimmy walked right up to her desk and said, "I was told to come here."

Still without looking up from her desk, she handed him a sheet of paper with his schedule on it. He snatched out of her hand and walked out the door. He looked at the paper and it said that he should go to a Mr. Condotti's class first for college-level calculus. As he walked and along the way, he ignored the stares and whispers he'd been getting. Finally, he opened the door to his calculus class. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him the moment he came in everyone's view. But he didn't at them. He was looking at a certain blonde. He looked at her shocked face and gave her a cold scowl that gave her chills even thought it was one of the warmest days that year. Mr. Condotti spoke up.

"Welcome Mr. Neutron," he said timidly. "Here's your book and you can sit right next to… let's see… Ms. Vortex," he said while handing Jimmy a book with one hand and pointing at Cindy with the other.

Jimmy could just about scream. He didn't want to see her, let alone sit next to her. She was a huge part of him going to prison and now he was forced to sit next to her. He let out a huge frustrated sigh and sat down next to her. He didn't turn to look at her. As far as he knew, she didn't exist.

Cindy, on the other hand, looked right at Jimmy. Even thought she did see him the previous day, she looked shocked at his appearance. Jimmy didn't notice but she looked terrible. Her hair wasn't combed, she had bags under her red eyes from crying all last night and her clothes didn't match, but she didn't care. She kept staring at him guiltily, until the bell rang, signaling that the students could go, and she watched him walk out of the classroom. She then found the strength the courage to move and was about to go after him until Mr. Condotti put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a questioning face.

"Just wait a little bet longer. If he wants you his life he'll tell you. Don't push him."

But Cindy just couldn't accept that. She would talk to him today, even if it killed her.

As Mr. Condotti was talking with Cindy, Jimmy was looking at his schedule to see that he was going to a Ms. Desanti's class for English. As he walked the crowd parted and he heard whispers about him.

"Look at his hair."

"He looks good in those tight clothes."

"Look how much weight he lost."

He didn't care about what they were talking about. He just walked past them and went straight into Ms. Desanti's class for English. As he went in he sighed an angry sigh as he saw a red head, an African-American and a Hispanic all crowded around each other in the back of the room.

They didn't appear to notice that Jimmy came in, until Ms. Desanti cleared her throat and broke the silence. "Welcome to our classroom, Mr. Neutron."

At that their heads shot up and they had their first look of Jimmy since the train station. Even though he looked the same since then, but there was something different about him now. They couldn't figure it out but it was something that scared them. They were brought back from there thoughts by Ms. Desanti's voice.

"You can sit up here in the corner, Mr. Neutron."

They didn't look any better than Cindy. Their hair, eyes, and clothes looked horrible. It was a very depressing scene to watch. They followed them with their bloodshot, baggy eyes to his seat in the front corner. Jimmy could feel their eyes following them but, just like Cindy, he ignored them. Throughout the whole class, Jimmy ignored his ex-friends and he let out a relieved sigh when the bell rang. He left the classroom before they got to him.

Jimmy put his hand in his pocket and looked at his schedule. As he did, he noticed something. He had classes with Cindy then he had classes with Carl, Sheen and Libby. It was like they wanted him to be in the same classes just to piss him off. So after two periods, in his opinion, of living hell, it was time for lunch.

As he entered the lunch room the room went quiet. He just didn't care as he walked to the other side of the cafeteria where no one sat and sat down. He didn't have any money and was a little hungry. But he didn't want the food here. The food wasn't that bad, but it was the fact that living in a jail cell for over a year that made him not trust anyone but himself. He was going to do everything by himself and not put trust on anyone else. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Cindy, Carl, Sheen and Libby sit down next to him. It was only when Cindy put a tray of food under his nose did he notice. He looked up and squeezed his fist so tight that a little blood came out from it.

"What do you want," he asked everyone.

"We came here to give you lunch and talk, Jimmy," said Cindy in a quivering voice.

"That's kind of funny, you trying to be nice to me. But all during the trial you were heartless. Let me ask you something, all of you. Why are you talking to me now?"

While everyone looked down guiltily with tears coming down their eyes and wincing with every word he said, Cindy stood up and put a hand on Jimmy's arm. "Jimmy calm down." But Jimmy pushed her off and continued, but this time he was yelling.

"It's because I'm innocent! Well let me tell you all something! I was innocent then too but you were to pig headed to see that! I want you all to leave me alone and never to see you again! As far I know you were the biggest mistakes in my life and as far as I know you don't exist!"

As the last syllable exited his mouth, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen ran out of the cafeteria out one way and Jimmy left out the cafeteria the other way.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Please R/R and please give me suggestions on how I can continue this story. It's getting hard to continue this story.


	4. Mechanical Friend

As Jimmy stalked out of the cafeteria angrily, he thought about what his ex-friends were talking about.

"_We came here to give you lunch and to talk,_" he said to himself mimicking Cindy in a high voice. "_Jimmy calm down._ They must be crazy thinking that I would want to talk to them after what they did to me. I should be angry with them for the rest of my life."

As he was walking down the hallway, he heard his name being mentioned in one of the empty classrooms. So, he walked silently over to the door, put his ear on it and listened quietly.

"I don't see what the use is anymore," said a quivering and horse voice that sounded like Cindy's. "Jimmy's already said that we were the biggest mistakes in his life and wanted nothing to do with us anymore."

"I agree with Cindy," said a less quivering voice that sounded like Libby's. "He basically told us not to even think about him again and I'm starting to think that he's right. Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"No," said the deep, calm voice of the principal, Dr. Jefferson. "You need his forgiveness as much as he needs yours. That's why I put him in your classes."

At that last line Jimmy was just about to explode. 'How dare him! How dare he think that I need their forgiveness. And I certainly don't need to be in the same classes with them.' He was wanted to burst threw the door and yell at them but he stopped at the sound of Sheen's angry but also quivering voice.

"DON'T YOU GET IT YOU IGNORANT BASTARD! HE WON'T TALK TO US! HE CALLED US THE BIGGEST MISTAKES IN HIS LIFE! I BET YOU HE WON'T CARE IF WE WERE TO DIE AND I WOULDN'T BLAME HIM AFTER ALL THE THINGS WE HAVE DONE TO HIM! WE DON'T DESERVE HIS FORGIVNESS!"

"Calm down, Mr. Estevez," said Dr. Jefferson in his calm voice again.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN FOR TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Sheen said and Jimmy heard him stomping to the door. As Sheen slammed open the door Jimmy heard him and the rest of the people in the room gasp. Jimmy stood up from his spot, walked to the large metal doors, opened them and left the school.

This is just what he wanted: to make them feel terrible for all the grief they put him through. For the first time since leaving the prison he smiled. He smiled a terrible smile. He walked the few blocks from school to his home wearing that terrible smile. He opened the door to his home and saw that Mr. and Mrs. Neutron were sitting in the kitchen talking about something. At the sound of the front door opening, their heads shot up and sorrow fell in their hearts as they saw it was Jimmy. Jimmy just looked at them spitefully and walked up the steps into his bedroom.

As he opened the door, he saw a sight that angered him. He saw that his mechanical friend, Goddard, who he thought was his one and true friend, was on his bed looking out the window then turned to face Jimmy. For a few moments, they stood facing each other until Jimmy's face became dark and pointed out the door. Goddard stood his ground for a moment until Jimmy went inside his closet and looked at the ledge inside it. For a few moments he didn't move, until he moved quickly and was handling something. Goddard saw with shock to see that it was a water gun.

"I know how sensitive you are to water so don't make me use this on you and you know right now I will do it without hesitation," he said with venom.

Goddard slowly but surely made his way to the door and looked at Jimmy sorrowfully until Jimmy just slammed the door in his face.

* * *

I know that this is short compared to my othter chapters but I didn't know what to do at that point. Like now. I need your help for some inspiration for my next chapters. 


	5. Bad Dreams and Horrible Awakings

Jimmy stood there for a moment, staring at the door, without any emotion on his face at all. Then, with lightning fast speed, he angrily went to the keypad that was next to his poster of Albert Einstein and typed in his password. Then the floor under his feet vanished and he went sliding down into his lab. The first thing he did was punch the metal table with all of his strength which left a dent. Then he went to another table and with one quick sweep of his arm he cleared the whole table which left various chemicals and paper flying everywhere in the lab. He was so angry that his face turned the same color as his hands. Red from the blood of his hands from punching of the tables.

"HOW DARE THEY! HOW DARE THEY TRY TO MAKE UP WITH ME FOR RUINING MY LIFE! IF IT WASN'T FOR THEM I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS ANGER, FUSTRATION AND GREY HAIR! I WISH I HAD NEVER MET THEM. I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE TO JAIL AND WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF!"

He sat down hard on the couch and as the dust came up to his face, he yarned greatly. The days' events had finally caught up with him. He was feeling very tired and very frustrated. He yarned again but it was much deeper and his mouth was very wide. He blinked once and before he knew it he feel into a deep sleep. Next thing he knew he was back in his old, cold, jail cell, looking at himself.

"_Where am I?" Jimmy tried to ask aloud. But he couldn't. He could not talk. He tried and tried to talk, he even tried to yell just to try to hear himself say the hint of a whisper but, it was no use. As he tried to talk some more a guard came in._

_The guard was tall, muscular and with in his big strong hands was a black leather whip. The Jimmy in the cell looked up at the guard with emotionless eyes. It was then that the other Jimmy had this déjà vu feeling. _

"_Time to get your beating, Neutron," said the guard in a deep voice with a chilling, evil smile coming closer to him._

_It was then that Jimmy knew what was happening. That smile triggered it. That smile. That evil smile that triggered his memory. This is one of the most brutal beatings he had ever received in that prison. But the guard had a right to be angry. This man had lost his wife and his two daughters in the City Hall Explosion. This was most definitely the best part of his day. Killing the person responsible for killing his world; for once Jimmy thought this was fair, even though Jimmy didn't do it._

_The guard came up to Jimmy, wield back the whip and, with sweet satisfaction, he threw all of his weight into hitting him. Just looking at this again made the scars from this whole ordeal feel like it opened up again. To stop all the pain he tried to stop the guard by pushing him but when he tried to put his hands on him, his hands just phased through him, like he was some kind of ghost. The guard whipped the old Jimmy again and, again, he felt the pain of his past coming up again through his healing scars and he yelled out a long, painful, blood-curling yell to the top of his lungs._

It was at this moment that Cindy Vortex walked in front of the Neutron's residence. She went for a walk to clear her mind. Ever since Jimmy overheard the conversation in the principal's office she felt more terrible than before, if that was possible. The moment she got home she just dragged herself up the stairs slowly. Even though she heard her mother call her she didn't leave her room until an hour later to clear her head for walk.

Which brings us to where we are now. Where Cindy is running to the clubhouse where she heard the screaming. She tried to turn the doorknob but it was stuck. So she backed up a couple of feet and slammed her shoulder against the door. The door swung open violently and she looked at the table where another scream came from. She pushed with all of her might but it didn't budge. So she used a technique she used in her tai chi practice. She broke the table in two and went down the long, wide, slide to enter Jimmy's lab. After she landed on her feet she saw a horrific sight. She saw Jimmy screaming and rolling around on the floor. She went up to him and tried to hold him down but at the touch of her skin to his he calmed down automatically.

_Just as the guard was about to whip him again, Jimmy saw the guard stop and disappear and he no longer felt cold but this surprising warm feeling starting to fall over him. For the first time since this whole ordeal started he felt safe and warm. _

It was then that Jimmy's eyes started to open and the first thing he saw was two of the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He could look into those emerald orbs forever. But as he regained consciousness he felt the anger returning to his veins for he looked upon the eyes of Cindy Vortex.

Cindy looked upon Jimmy with a nice, warm, caring smile but when she saw the anger in his eyes and was paralyzed with fear until Jimmy removed himself from her arms and turned back to look at her.

"Get out," he said cool and simple.

"Jimmy let me help…" but her sentence was cut off by Jimmy pressing a button and Cindy being sucked in a tube and was removed from the lab. After she was forced out he sat back down on the couch and wondered what happened.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long. I have school now and I'm swamped with work. A week's worth a night. NO JOKE!

WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS HOW TO CARRY THIS ON!


	6. The Real Truth

Jimmy just stood on the floor of his lab wondering what to make of the situation that was at hand. So far he had only one question to ask himself: In all of his drama, why was the only thing that made him feel good was the touch of Cindy. As he thought back through the years, Cindy almost always made him feel good.

He remembered back when they all were in Ms. Fowl's class. That would have to be one of the greatest years of his young life, even though Cindy made fun of him daily. As he remembered all the stuff he and Cindy went through he chuckled a little. He let his mind relax and let it wonder down memory lane

To him it just seemed like it was yesterday when he and Cindy won that trip to Retroland.

_They were in the giant eye getting a great look at the amusement park. _

"_I'm not having fun," said Cindy with that attitude that made her seem so cute to Jimmy. But he would **never **admit that._

"_I'm not having fun either Vortex," said Jimmy in the exact snotty attitude as the girl beside him._

"_You want some girl," said Jimmy opening his hand out to her showing her one of his most recent inventions: his book gum._

"_NO!" she screamed loudly that some people looked at the plastic human body part in the air. _

"_Jeez! You try to do one nice gesture to a girl and all they do is scream at you. This is exactly why I don't like girls."_

"_You are lying so much! What about Betty Quinlin!"_

"_What about her?"_

"_You're so sprung on her that when you look at her, I almost trip on your tongue because it's all on the floor."_

"_Shut up, Vortex. I am not sprung."_

"_Please. You are more sprung than a mattress."_

"_Now you are definitely over-exaggerating."_

"_If anything I am under-exaggerating."_

_At this point the eyeball just got to the docking point. And even at a couple of yards away the people waiting in line could hear the constant bickering of these two pre-teens. The high pitched yelling of one and the extremely technical terms from the other could only be two people: Cindy Vortex and the resident boy genius, Jimmy Neutron._

_As the two stepped out of the ride, people were looking at them very weirdly. They were surprised to find that the two people who feuded the most in all of Retroville coming out of one the most credited rides in the whole amusement park. Since Retroland didn't have a Tunnel of Love, this ride was always the most romantic due to the wonderful view of most of the city. So when Cindy and Jimmy came out of the plastic eyeball they were receiving catcalls and people jumping for joy._

"_Hey Cindy, is Jimmy a good kisser?" one woman asked as she snuggled closer to her husband._

"_Hey both of you didn't fog up the windows, now did you?" one young man asked putting an arm around his girlfriend. _

"_Finally, the town will be quiet now that those two won't be arguing any longer," said an old woman who was waiting in line with an old man._

"_We are not dating and we will be fighting!" screamed Cindy at the tops of her lungs._

"_Now I agree with the little girl," said the old man. "They will be fighting."_

"_Thank you," said Cindy appreciatively with a huge sigh of relief._

"_Yep. They will be having them lover spats," said the old man with a toothless grin. And with that the rest of the people laughed. At this sudden embarrassment Cindy left down the stairs while stomping her feet very hard with a very angry look on her face while Jimmy went with her. But Jimmy didn't have that look of disbelieve and of anger on his face like it was on Cindy's face. In fact, if you look closely at his face it would be said by many as a look of sheer joy and amusement, like he actually enjoyed the thought of him and Cindy going out. At that point she just stormed home and Jimmy watched her go._

At this point, Jimmy laughed. The first time that he did since his release. As he looked back on the past between him and Cindy he could say that they were the highpoint of his childhood. Of course they had their ups and downs but being with Cindy always filled him with a since of a feeling he could not describe. It was an emotion that was mixed with so many good things that it warmed his heart just seeing her. It was the emotion that your heart felt when it was Christmas morning and you were opening your presents. It was the emotion that your heart felt when you were standing in front of a crowd by yourself to perform. It was the emotion that your heart felt when you were sitting in front of a roaring fire sipping hot chocolate while there is a horrible snowstorm outside. It was the emotion that your heart felt when your are acting so silly and dopey in front of your friends.

As Jimmy could see this is one amazing feeling. And he liked it. It was so wonderful to actually feel something this good. Since he was in prison he had only emotions of anger, fear, and sadness. But to open to something like this was like having cold water splashed on your face. Jimmy had all of these emotions going through his mind that his head hurt and fell to his knees holding his head in his hands. He never experienced pain like this before. It felt like when the jail guard whipped him. That very intense feeling of pain that was so unparallel to anything that he could imagine. He wanted to scream. He had to scream but the only thing that came out of his mouth was,

"I love Cindy."

The moment he said it, he put his hands over his mouth with very wide eyes. He could not believe that he said that. To him the subject of liking Cindy alone was taboo. But loving her was strictly forbidden. Yes, he admitted that he liked Cindy when they were younger, before he was sent to that hellhole prison. But that was a year ago and things change. It's a way of life. Suddenly feeling a little stuffy, he headed out of the clubhouse and went for a walk.

As he left his backyard, he had a lot of thoughts in his mind; mostly about Cindy. As he rounded the corner toward the park, he heard his and Cindy's names being mentioned by some people and he hid behind a tree.

"I can't believe that Cindy broke up with me," said a voice that Jimmy automatically recognized as Nick's.

"Yeah, I thought she really wanted you," said another voice that Jimmy recognized as Elmer's.

"Hey it doesn't matter, right? She only used you to make herself forget about Neutron," said one voice that Jimmy didn't recognize.

"Yeah, and she only broke up with me because he was released. In my opinion, someone that lame should deserve to be left in prison. Every time I brought up Neutron she would say that I was way better than then him. That he was a know-at-all, pathetic little worm that deserves worse than what he got. Then we would make out. I tell you Cindy could kiss so well that she was the best I ever had. And you know that I kissed a lot of girls."

And at that, the three boys left laughing so much. Jimmy just stood there in total shock at what Cindy thought of him. As if he was some kind of monster that deserves something worse than what he got. Well if that's what she thinks of him than he doesn't need her at all.

* * *

I need help to continue at this point. Please. I don't have much ideas at this point. 


	7. The Big Secret

The next day at school, Jimmy came into school more coldly then usual. People didn't know why, he just seemed like it. And lately, after school he went into the direction of the downtown area. One day, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and Carl decided to follow him. After school on Friday, they waited until Jimmy walked through the large metal doors of the school and followed him throughout the city. Occasionally, Jimmy would look behind him between giving people nasty glances, sometimes his glance would last a little longer, as if he was searching for something. At last they saw him reach his destination: the library. The small group of friends breathed a sigh of relief and thought that he would get back to normal but they were far from the truth.

On Friday, when Cindy was walking to school, she heard the soft sound of a woman crying in the Neutron house. She walked awkwardly into the house and looked around. It did not take long for her to find Mrs. Neutron crying there silently at the foot of the stairs. The only time Mrs. Neutron looked up was when she heard the door close behind Cindy. What Cindy saw was a very sad sight. Ordinarily, Mrs. Judy Neutron was known for always being well-kept and looking very neat. Now she looked a mess. Her red hair was not combed in its signature retro-fifties look. Her make-up was running down her face due to the massive amount of tears going down her face. Her also signature style, her green dress, looked disheveled and un-ironed.

When Mrs. Neutron looked up, she threw her arms around Cindy lovingly.

"Oh, Cindy," Mrs. Neutron cried wildly, "he's gone!"

Cindy had to strain to hear what Mrs. Neutron was saying because it was near impossible to hear her.

"Mrs. Neutron," said Cindy calmly, "calm down and tell me what happened."

What news Cindy heard Mrs. Neutron say was so massive that she had to sit down herself.

* * *

She ran to school after sitting down with Mrs. Neutron and consoling her for a few minutes. She ran through the large metal doors of the school and headed straight to the classroom of Mr. Condotti.

The teacher looked from his desk and waved Cindy to her seat. Mr. Condotti was always Cindy's favorite teacher. He really never cared if someone was late. But she was not thinking about how great a teacher Mr. Condotti was. She was more concerned about Jimmy. She knew Jimmy was angry, but she did not know that he would go to that great of lengths to get away from them all.

During lunch, Cindy told Libby, Sheen and Carl what Mrs. Neutron had told her and they could not believe it either and they wanted to confront him about it. They walked from one end of the cafeteria and sat down at the lone table that only sat Jimmy.

Without even looking up from his plate, he said, "What do you want?"

The small group looked at Cindy for help. Cindy took a deep breath and said, "Jimmy, your mother told me about what you want to do."

Jimmy stopped eating and looked at Cindy dead in the face. "And what do you propose to do about it, Ms. Vortex? You can not tell me what to do."

Cindy looked at Jimmy with pleading eyes. "Please Jimmy, don't do this. I know that we have wronged you in just about everyway possible. But this is too much." At this point she was crying.

Jimmy looked at her with angry eyes. "You have no right to even give me a suggestion of my life. I have already made up my mind and I am going through with it. I am getting emancipated."

* * *

So you now know the next chapter in the series of Jimmy's unfortunate life. I know that this is long overdue but I have been busy with college classes. I need your help more than ever to continue this story that so many of you seem like. 


	8. He Finally Tells Her

Through all the stuff that has been going on with Jimmy, no one would have thought that he would get emancipated. But no one could blame him. If you were treated as Jimmy was treated, you would be the same way, if not worse. News spread around town quickly that Jimmy was in the process of emancipation. And, if at all possible, Jimmy became more distant to people. If any of his former friends got the nerve to come up to him, he would just simply look at him coldly and walk away.

He has been stressed out a lot lately, with talking to his lawyer, and trying to avoid his former friends. But the only thing that was on his mind lately was his blond neighbor. For some reason, Cindy has been on his mind lately and he didn't know why. But when he thought about her, it wasn't the same as when he thought about other people. It felt different.

His former friends all tried to talk to him, but no one tried as much as Cindy did. She would be everywhere, waiting for him, hoping that he would let down his shields long enough so that they could have a conversation. Ever since she found Jimmy in his lab having a nightmare, she wished that he would allow her to comfort him, just as in the lab.

One day, Jimmy was walking to his locker and he found Sheen, Carl, and Libby waiting for him. At this point, Jimmy was getting more aggravated every day that people could not get the hint that he did not want people to talk to him.

So as he walked towards his locker and put in his combination, he asked them, without looking at him, "Why are you always by me?"

"Because we just want to talk to you, Jimmy. We all do," said Libby.

"But I do not want to talk to any of you."

"But you never talk to anyone anymore," said Carl.

"Because the people who I used to talk to, betrayed my trust and I don't want to talk to them."

"Jimmy, please. Would you just listen to us?" asked Sheen.

"The last time I listened to you, I was on trial and was sent to jail."

They were all in tears at this point, "Jimmy, what can we do to make you listen to us?" asked Sheen so quietly that it was barely audible.

"Don't you get it? There is nothing you can do." He slammed his locker and stumped down the hallway, leaving his former friends standing all alone with tears rolling down their faces.

After school, Jimmy walked home thinking about what he was going to do once he got there. When he went to the clubhouse to go down to his secret lab, he saw his father there waiting for him.

"What do you want?" Jimmy asked rudely.

"I just want to talk," Hugh said with his eyes downcast.

"You are one of the last people in the world that I want to talk to."

"I understand that."

"Then why to talk to me?"

"If you won't talk to me, then talk to your mother. She has been very depressed since we found out about your innocence."

"So, what?"

"Don't you care about your mother?"

"Why should I care about a woman who does not care about me?"

"Your mother does care about you."

"Really? Then why did she testify against me in the trial?"

Hugh looked down at that statement and Jimmy walked right passed him to the clubhouse.

"You know I know me and you never really saw eye to eye but I thought you would have helped me." After that statement, he went inside the clubhouse and went down into the lab. As he sled down the slide into the lab, he thought about he people had the nerve to come up and try to talk to him.

When his feet hit the lab floor, the first thing he saw was the blond person that he didn't want to talk to.

"How did you get down here?" he asked somewhat shocked but still kept his cool.

"You must have forgotten how smart I am."

"No. I just never wanted to forget you."

"Jimmy, can me and you just talk?"

"WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT TO TALK TO ME? CAN'T ALL OF YOU JUST GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS THAT I DO NOT WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE?"

"O.K., Jimmy calm down."

"Just get out of my lab," he said while pointing towards the door.

"No I won't Jimmy."

"Why," he almost yelled, while walking around in a circle. "Why can't you just let me be? You are everywhere at school, you are starting to be like a shadow to me. I want you to go and never talk to me again." After he said that, he walked to his lab table and played with his tools.

"Jimmy, is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't Vortex. And even if there was I doubt that you would care about me enough to think it was important."

"Believe it or not, I still care about you."

"Really? Because during the trial it didn't seem like you did. What changed? The fact that I am innocent? Well, I got news for you. I was innocent then and you treated me horribly."

"Jimmy, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry. But I care about you."

"Why did you and Nick break up?"

"What?"

"Answer the question."

"Me and him broke up because he was a jerk and was looking at other girls."

"And did you talk about me while you two were dating?"

"No, not really" she said with her eyes downcast.

"Well that's interesting, because as I was walking last night I heard Nick talking. I heard him saying that you called me a person who deserved to be put in jail and made out with him as soon as you said that. And that the reason that you broke up with him is that you found out that was innocent."

Cindy looked at him shocked for a second then responded, "That's right."

Jimmy walked around in a circle for a couple of moments before saying, "You are cold-hearted bitch who does not care about others, only yourself. Go and leave my lab."

"Jimmy I won't leave until I talk to you and explain."

"Fine. If you won't leave of your own free will then, I will make you leave." Jimmy went to his computer and pushed a green button. All of a sudden, a tube engulfed Cindy and was starting to suck her up to take her outside. The last words Cindy heard before being thrown out of the lab was Jimmy saying, "I can not believe that I was starting to love you."


	9. Cindy's Tears and Blood

Cindy's mind thought that her ears had deceived her as she was traveling upward through the express tube.

"Did he just say that he loved me?" She asked that question over and over as she traveled through the tube, shot in the air and landed hard in front of the clubhouse on her butt. She slowly got up to her feet without a second thought and kept replaying what she heard in her head.

One minute…two minutes….twenty minutes…time seemed to pass quickly for Cindy as she kept replaying what she believed was pure euphoria to her ears as she stood motionless in front of the clubhouse. What made her go decide to travel back to her house, she didn't know but, almost automatically, she began to walk back home. As Cindy walked the seemingly endless walk across the street of the Neutron's house to hers, sad and cold tears streamed down her soft and porcelain-like skin. Dazed and confused by this new information, she failed to notice the sudden summer shower that fell down from over head. The shower soaked her clothes and hair completely through but, she either didn't care or didn't notice.

Slowly walking through the door of her house, she was brought out of her mindless trance by her mother.

In the kitchen preparing a gourmet recipe that she retrieved from the internet, she looked up at the sound of the door opening and looked at her daughter with shock and embarrassment, as if someone was in the house watching them. "Cynthia! You're absolutely drenched! Go upstairs and get dry this very instant."

Staring straight ahead, she barely heard what her oblivious mother said to her as she nodded and proceeded to walk upstairs to follow her orders. After closing the door to her room, she slowly started to take off her clothes. She looked around the white room once as she thought that she needed more color in her room. She changed the color from a girly pink to a bright white right before she started dating Nick. To her, it felt like a new beginning after Jimmy. As she looked around her room, she stared across the street to the empty, lightless room of the boy that took over her thoughts more so than usual lately.

She stopped undressing and put a hand on her window and started to speak to herself. "After a year of seeing that room and feeling nothing but, hurt and betrayal, now I look over there and feel sadness and regret." She bit her lip and turned away from the window and pulled the curtains across the window and continued to get undress. After being completely naked, she slowly went to her adjacent, private bathroom through the other door. Filling up her white tub with hot water and her favorite scent of bubble bath, jasmine, she went in slowly. Soon, the white and sterile looking bathroom was filled with the smell of jasmine. With the water up to her neck and her eyes half-closed, she closed her eyes and finally started to think.

'Funny,' she thought to herself, 'usually a hot bath is one of the most relaxing things in the world to me. But, now, I can't get into it.'

She stared up at the ceiling and her mind wondered about Jimmy as she absentmindedly washed her body.

She looked down and asked her reflection in the water, 'Could I have just messed up the best relationship I have ever had?' As more tears rolled down her cheek she stared at her reflection in the water. Looking at her own reflection, she groaned softly and smacked the water violently. 'I deserve to look like this!' Her face looked more horrible than before. Her hair had been thinning more and started to fall out, the rings under her eyes became darker and deeper and, if more possible, her skin had become paler.

After a few seconds of hitting the water she calmed down relaxed. She smirked and talked softly. "I'm starting to look like a skull."

Skull. Death. The moment she said the last word, her eyebrows darted up and she looked hopeful. Hopeful enough to form a plan. A desperate one but, in her state of mind, she didn't care. Getting out of the tub, she left the bathroom and went to her dresser to retrieve her golden letter opener that she received from her parents when she graduated eighth grade. As she reached down and grabbed it, she looked at picture that was behind the opener. It's almost funny that a single memory would make someone feel warm and loved, and that's exactly what that picture in the gold frame did to Cindy. It was probably one of the few moments that you would ever see Cindy at her most innocent and happiest. The picture of Jimmy and her on that day in their caps and gowns; the two of them with arms around each other and smiling back into the camera made her smile. She thought back to those happier times for a moment before, she was brought back to reality.

Looking down at the opener and back at the picture, she picked up the picture and kissed Jimmy softly before saying, "I love you." She sat down the picture and she did what most people would never believe her to do: she cut her wrists deep and slowly. The minor blood splatter hit the picture across both of the two younger and happier people as Cindy collapsed on the floor. As she laid there, more blood started to splatter across her plain and sterile bedroom. She could feel her heartbeat slowing down and her breath getting shallow with each strain on her lungs. Looking up at the ceiling one last time, she smiled as her eyes closed. Her last sight before her eyes closed was the sight of her mother opening the door and running over to her with her mouth open but, the only sound that Cindy heard was the sound of her own heartbeat slowing down.


	10. Hospital

Sitting in his laboratory, Jimmy thought to himself as he stared into the darkness of his giant computer screen, which thankfully survived in tact during his time in prison. Being in his lab, gave him the motion to reminisce about all the times he and his so-called friends had in this dark place that was often the center of their adventures. From the first time the he made the homemade satellite that started the whole fiasco with the Yolkians, to the experiment he was working on when he was framed for murder, every single memory came flooding back into his mind. More than once, he dared to smirk at the simpler time that was the past.

But, he was suddenly shaken out of his memories by the distant sounds of sirens. The cries of alarm sounded muffled through the barrier of ground and steel, but still he heard it. Curious at what brought him home from his trip down memory lane, he turned on the computer and was trying to find the source of the sirens by one of the many security cameras that he installed some years ago to ease his nosiness. After checking a few, he rested on the camera that held the view of the Vortex house. Growing more curious by the second, he tightened the view so he could see the front more clearly. An ambulance and police cruisers crowded the front of the residence. Two E.M.T.'s carrying a stretcher went inside quickly as a bloodied-handed Mrs. Vortex, crying hysterically, pointed into the house.

"What the hell is going on over there?" asked Jimmy quietly to himself.

A few seconds later, he received his answer. He never even perceived that he would see what he saw now. He saw the two E.M.T.'s hurrying Cindy from the house on the gurney. He never saw her look like this. She was frail, pale, motionless and hands covered in blood as they put her into the back of the ambulance and sped away to the hospital. As they sped, the police was trying to get statements from the Vortexes, but it was futile. Mr. Vortex was trying to hold back Mrs. Vortex from running out into the street after the ambulance.

Quickly, he turned off the surveillance video and tried to hack his way into Retroville Police Department. He found what he wanted in the audio files and played them right away.

"Retroville Police Department, how can we help you?" said a pleasant sounding woman, most likely the assistant.

"Help! My daughter just tried to kill herself! There's blood everywhere and we need someone here now!" cried Mrs. Vortex.

"Okay. Calm down, Ma'am. You need to calm down and tell me your address," said the woman in a more serious and alert tone.

Jimmy turned off the recording right at that moment.

"Suicide?" Jimmy whispered to himself. "Cindy tried to commit suicide?" He always viewed Cindy as one of the strongest people he knew. If there was a problem with her, he thought that she would solve it by using her usual tactic: violence. She would go up to the person who was giving her problems and would threaten them until they promised to not mess with her again. But, knowing that she was actually capable with trying to kill herself put her into a new perspective. That was possibly one of the very few times that he viewed Cindy as being human. If he knew that Cindy could actually kill herself then he knew that anything was possible. As his thoughts went through his mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he decided to forgo going to school and go straight to his lawyer's office. The last thing he needed was more people staring at him as he went through the halls. He strode through town and turned the corner, but was upset because of a sign on the door of the office.

"Closed due to flooding, " Jimmy read the sign with disdain. What should he do now? His lawyer was not in today, he did not want to go to school and look at the ignorant faces that doomed him to a year of pure hell, and he did not want to go back home to his so-called "family". As he was thinking about his next course of action, he was somewhat startled by a passing ambulance. The ear shattering sound made him think about Cindy and of the events of last night.

"Should I…." Thoughts went through his mind quickly, wondering if he should go visit Cindy. He looked at the time on his watch.

"It wouldn't hurt. I'd probably do it just to kill time." He nodded to himself as he started to walk towards the hospital. As he walked, he was trying to convince himself that he was just going to kill time. He ignored the thoughts that were trying to convince him that he was worried about her. As he was internally arguing with himself, he slowly made his was over to the hospital.

He stopped right outside the hospital doors and looked around before hiding behind a thick tree in front of the hospital. The coast was clear. This was the perfect time to try out one of his successful inventions. In his watch was an invention called 'The Image Changer 5000'. Which, looking at his name, would change the image of someone who would see the wearer, to one that was pre programmed into the watch. He choose a doctor and anyone that would see him, would see Jimmy as a six-foot, nine inch tall balding doctor in his late forties that was wearing a long white doctor's coat and thick glasses. After looking at a window to see his reflection and was satisfied with the result, he went inside.

He walked with authority, into the hospital and went right to the front desk. He noticed the young woman on the phone, twisting the phone cord with her index finger and chatting with someone on the other end of the phone about gossip. She was painting her fingernails different colors as she kept talking.

"And she was like, 'Uh uh' and I was like 'Uh huh' and he was like 'No way'…"

Jimmy went right in front of her and slapped his hands on the desk in front of her. The woman looked up at him annoyed and said, "Uh…I'm on the phone. So stop being rude."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows, took the phone out of her hands and hung up the phone. "This is a hospital. We do not pay you to talk to your friends. We pay you to do your job and to help us save people's lives. I would hate to think the amount of lives lost due to your socializing and lollygagging. So either do your job or leave now. Am I clear?"

The woman nodded slowly.

"Good. Now tell me which room Cindy Vortex is in." The woman looked quickly typed into her computer and seconds later told doctor Jimmy. "She's in room 402."

Jimmy left right after she said the last number. Walking up the stairs to Cindy's floor, he was satisfied for speaking to the woman in that way. Anytime somebody showed him arrogance, he felt that it was his right to set them straight.

He found Cindy's room easily and opened the door. What he saw made him stare. Cindy laid on her bed with machines and needles in her body. Seeing Cindy like that made everything seem so real. At first, everything just seemed like a surreal dream and that he would wake up now any second. But, just seeing her so weak just…made him feel weak, also. If Cindy could try to go through with it, then anyone could. As Jimmy thought to himself, he was brought out of his trance by the light snoring of Cindy's parents. Carefully, he made his over to Cindy's bed and looked at her charts. He looked through them quickly and determined that she would be fine in a few days. He sat her charts back at the foot of her bed and started to leave. As he was at the door, he could have sworn that Cindy whispered, "Jimmy" in her sleep but he wasn't sure.

As Jimmy left the hospital, the woman he encountered seemed hard at work and he as glad that his little rant, made her do something productive. He stood outside the hospital and said softly, "So, what now?"


	11. Awakenings for Jimmy and Cindy

It was next to impossible to be inside Retroville High School and not hear the news about the adoring Cindy Vortex attempting suicide. Everywhere you walked, be it either near the lockers, or in the classrooms, or even in the teacher's lounge, the big topic to discuss was Cindy. In fact, the only time where people were not talking about her was when Libby, Sheen or Carl stepped into the room. When all of them stepped inside a classroom for their history lesson, the room got suddenly quiet, and their eyes all pinned on the sad site before them.

The usually upbeat and fashionable Libby Folfax looked a mess. Her hair messy, clothes mismatched, and her sad attempt at putting on makeup was splattered away by constant stream of tears that never seemed to stop. As she walked in the door, she basically had to be supported by Sheen, who himself did not look like himself either. The hyperactive teen with a normally odd look on his face, looked somber and way beyond his years that day. He looked around at everyone and gave them all the same stoical look. The only time that he showed any amount of compassion would be when he looked at Libby as he tried to be rock against her constant stream of tears. And, poor Carl. He looked horrible. Gone were his smile and naïve since of the world. Ever since he saw Cindy lying like that on the hospital bed, he became more serious. Every look and movement that he made was strong willed and had determination. When people looked at the three people who had been friends for years, they could see the sudden change in character that had come when Cindy was gone. But, one question was still in the back of some people in school that day. Where was Jimmy Neutron?

Jimmy Neutron was getting some good use out of his invention that he used at the hospital. At this moment, he was masquerading as the same doctor that he pretended to be yesterday. He changed some situations around so that he could be Cindy's full-time doctor as she stayed at the hospital. He spent a lot of time in that room, much more that Cindy's parents. When asked about their daughter's condition Cindy looked solemnly at them and took off his glasses.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vortex, your daughter has suffered an extreme loss of blood, which caused her to blackout. When she blacked out, oxygen was not getting to her brain which caused her to be in this coma."

Mrs. Vortex cried silently during the whole explanation of her daughter's condition. As she cried, her husband wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, while he looked at the doctor. "So …what are looking at her doctor? Will she be okay? Will she wake up? Tell me anything. Please."

Jimmy sighed and looked over to Cindy as he spoke to the Vortexes.

"Right now, there is about a fifty percent chance that your daughter will live or die, but if she does live, there is a chance that she can live the rest of her life as a vegetable."

Hearing that made Mrs. Vortex cry even hard. Mr. Vortex held her close and rubbed her back more. "Thank you, doctor. We will be back soon. I think we just need a break."

Jimmy nodded and looked right at Cindy as soon as the door closed and clicked shut. Jimmy was still in mild shock. Here he was, standing over someone whom he thought was the strongest human being alive, laying in a hospital bed because of her actions…maybe his actions. Sighing, Jimmy turned off the invention and went over next to Cindy in his normal form to talk.

"Cindy. It's me. Why did you do it Cindy? Why? You had so much going for you. You had no reason to do this to yourself."

He slowly and absentmindedly grasped her hand and looked over at her closed eyes and he lightly chuckled while he talked to himself.

"I remember a time when those green eyes could make me feel my heart beat faster and make my stomach do back flips. I remember when those beautiful, soft lips could yell out fiery words, yet cool me down when I was feeling angry. How they could say rough and hard things to me, yet feel so soft against my own lips."

As he continued, he began to speak louder.

"How these hands could punch me and slap my face hard for saying something stupid or caress my cheek when we were acting nice to each other during those nights we laid underneath the stars. Even if they are covered in bandages, I would still feel your arms and hands around me anytime. Or, when you got mad at me for doing whatever and your nose scrunched up and I thought it was the cutest thing ever. Sometimes, I would purposely get you mad just so I can see you do that. Or when you…"

He stopped suddenly as he felt a slight grasp on his hand. Suddenly, he looked down and saw that Cindy was grabbing his hand, and as the seconds grew more, the strength increased. Looking at her eyes in shock, he smiled as her green orbs locked with his blue ones. She motioned for him to come closer with her finger. He moved in very close to her ear and waited to hear what she said.

"You are so sappy, Neutron…one of the reasons I love you."

He smiled down at her and held her hand tighter, while rubbing her fingers ever so gently.


End file.
